DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): During the 1990s, microcredit has been increasingly referred to as an effective means of poverty reduction Microcredit programs provide small loans and savings opportunities to those who have been traditionally excluded from commercial financial services Microcredit programs have also been increasingly referred to as an effective means in reducing hunger and malnutrition At the same time, health related issues have been cited as a factor that prevents poor women from participating in a microcredit program. Moreover, there are groups of Malian women that choose not to participate in microcredit programs. This study explores two research questions: (1) How do women decide whether to participate or/not in a microcredit program? and (2) What are some of the health concerns, as perceived by urban Malian women, that prevent them from participating in a microcredit program? In West Africa, it is generally women ?who are the caretakers in the household. If someone becomes ill, it is the role of women to care for the sick. To answer these questions, I plan to combine qualitative and quantitative methods in identifying processes of decision-making within women?s networking groups and to document womens? self identified health and nutritional illnesses which limit their involvement in activities outside of the home. Studying social group dynamics could be beneficial to social scientists studying individual/and or group behavior across numerous and ?wide-ranging contexts. Conceivably, this ?will be the first baseline study of urban Malian womens? assessment of their health and nutritional needs from their point of view. This baseline study will expand our cultural and medical understanding of how women globally are impacted by disease and illness. Broadening our knowledge globally of how health and nutritional issues are intertwined with economic development efforts will make clear the need for a more integrative approach using microcredit programs in conjunction with health education training for poor women.